1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a differential signal output device.
2. Background Art
In the related art, for example, in the case where a differential signal of low voltage differential signaling (LVDS), which is a differential transmission standard, is measured by a tester, the center voltage of the differential signal is set at a threshold value. The logic of the differential signal is evaluated such that a signal larger than the threshold value is at logic “1” and a signal smaller than the threshold value is at logic “0”.
In evaluations of a differential signal and a common mode signal, however, the logics of the signals cannot be correctly evaluated by a single threshold value.